


Think of Me

by icandrawamoth



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas 2016 [7]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Light Angst, M/M, Office Party, Twelve Days of Fic-mas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Wanting to hide their relationship, Bodhi and Galen can't attend the refinery's holiday party together, but they can still exchange gifts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I went to the kinkmeme just to see what was up, having never even considered these two, and came back shipping them. So...win?

“I wish we could go together,” Bodhi sighs as he sits on the bed and watches Galen prepare for the kyber refinery's staff holiday party.

Galen makes soft, distressed sound as he turns and approaches him, taking the younger man's face in his hands. “So do I.” He leans down to kiss him gently. “But I've told you how I've had my friends and family used against me before. I couldn't bare to have that happen again. I don't want you in harm's way because of me.”

“I understand.” Honestly, Bodhi doesn't want to be in harm's way either, but it's frustrating that he can't do something as simple as attend a party with his the man he's seeing.

“We'll have time to celebrate ourselves, later,” Galen promises him. “I did get you something...”

Bodhi perks up a little. “You didn't have to do that.”

Galen smiles as he takes small package from a drawer and hands it to him. “I wanted to.”

Bodhi runs his hands over the shiny red paper and silver ribbon. When was the last time he received a gift simply because someone cared about him enough to give him one? He looks up at Galen, suddenly full of emotion.

Galen touches his cheek, the gentle look on his face saying he understands. “Open it, dear heart.”

Bodhi does, carefully parting the paper to find a smooth, finger-sized white crystal attached to a length of cord.

“Kyber crystal,” Galen confirms his guess. He makes a face. “Call it the musings of a lonely old man, but I hope you'll think of me when you wear it.” He takes the gift from Bodhi's hands and places it around his neck, arranging it so it falls under his collar. It wouldn't do to have someone see it and ask questions.

Bodhi fingers the small bump it makes under his skin, the crystal warm against his chest, as if pulsing with life. He meets Galen's eyes. “I'll never take it off.”

Galen kisses him again, then glances at his wrist chrono with a start. “I need to go before I'm late.”

“Yes, go, don't stay on my account.”

“I'll see you in a bit. I won't be too long.” Galen hesitantly moves for the door.

“Don't worry about me. Oh...” Bodhi flushes slightly, biting his lip. “I, um, have a gift for you, too. I thought I'd give it to you when you get back.”

Galen considers him for a moment, a smile on his face. “I'll look forward to finding out what it is.” Then he's gone.

Bodhi flops back on the bed, wondering how he's going to entertainment himself until he returns.

**Author's Note:**

> (The inference is supposed to be that Bodhi is giving Galen a ~sexy gift~ but I'm not sure that really came across. Oh well.)


End file.
